DANGER! DANGER!
by DJshittyfics
Summary: After the beginning of the zombie apocalypse two friends decide to try and find salvation in the towns of Farris and Hollow Haven. But what they never expected was to run into some old friends along the way. Will they be able to find a safe haven and escape this chaos or will they lose everything...like their lives? ((includes: Nobu, DJ, Kiba, Fluffi, M.E, and Gabe))
1. Prologue

Prologue:

How did they let things get this bad? How **did** everything get this bad anyways? They'd never know. But now it was just the two of them.

The yandere lolita and the geeky gamer. Nobu and DJ. They had both been through so much together. Middle School, the begining stages of "the end of the world" or so DJ called it. They met just a few hours ago while going on their seperate paths to try and find salvation.

Nobu had managed to just give off weak smiles and teary eyes until they came to an old run-down RedRoof Inn that sat in the middle of the small town of Farris, but once they had taken showers and settled down, DJ had poured her heart out to her friend; telling her of how scared she was when she imagined that she would never see any of them again. And Nobu admitted it was a terrifying thought, and that she had felt that way too.

Now the duo sat on the musty floor of the motel room remenising on days past and all the things left unsaid.

"Alright...so who do you miss the most?" DJ asked curiously, shifting in her spot on the ratty old bed so she was sitting indian style. Nobu pondered his idea for a few moments then smiled "I'd have to say Kiba. I miss his humor and fluffy hair~!" she giggled.

DJ grinned shallowly and sighed "I miss his sense of optomisum...we could really use some of that right now." the ginger girl nodded.

DJ pulled her arms up behind her head and fell back onto the bed, landing with an _Umph. _"Ya know," Nobu started with a smirk "You still smell like shit even after that shower." she laughed pinching her nose.

DJ wanted to smile and just forget it...but she had grown too attached to the new sarcastic facade she had adopted. "And as I've said before my friend, you don't smell like Nicki Minaj perfume either." Nobu covered her mouth and tried to surpress a laugh. "Pfft, nice." she laughed leaning back so that she was leaning on the headboard opposite of the bed DJ sat on.

Rain poured outside the room in which they sat. DJ ever so slightly turned her head sideways too look out of the window that showed the rest of the town. She knew that they would probably have to leave in the morning so as to not be seen by any for those little shitheads (what Nobu calls zombies).

She just wished that they could stay in one place instead of jumping from abandoned motel to a house with a busted down door, or just any place avalible. They both liked Farris, it was a quiet little town, much similar to one they had grown up in together.

But without everyone else...it just wasn't the same.

DJ furrowed her brow as she rolled over on her side away from the window. She didn't wanna think about everyone she had left behind.

Nobu sensed this. She looked over at her friend and sighed softly gaining DJ's attention. "We'll see them again, DJ." she smiled and looked out of the window.

"Sooner than we may think."


	2. Chapter 1: WAKE THE FUCK UP!

Chpt One: WAKE THE FUCK UP

The sunlight shown through the broken window of the motel room Nobu and her companion DJ shared for the night. DJ was up as soon as the sunlight hit her face, she groaned and struggled to sit up. Her arms felt numb from actually having a good nights sleep since this was the first time she had since the apocolyspe started.

When DJ finally managed to sit up she brushed her hand through her purple and brunette huzed hair; sighing happily as she did so.

DJ pulled off her covers and looked over to where Nobu was laying. She laughed when she was that Nobu was sprald out on the bed with the blood splattered sheats contorted around her limbs, her sleepy smiled only made the gamer snicker more.

"Yo sleepy-ass," she laughed softly as she chucked her pillow at her sleeping friend "Wake the fuck up!"

Nobu stirred in her sleep, groaning and whining about something along the line of "five more minutes tumblr" or something like that. DJ just laughed.

The brunette swung her legs off the side of the bed and she shivered as her bare feet hit the cold wood floor. Her heart was beating low in her chest. She was calmer than normal, more at ease with the world. Nobu grinned as she watched her friend smile in pure content. "I see your becoming more of a morning person now?" she looked up at DJ sleepily.

It was like DJ hadn't even agnoliged that her ginger haired friend had spoken to her. "Hey?" Nobu sat up rubbing her eyes; yawning. "We need to get a move on before anymore of those lil' shit heads decide to make a guest appearance." the lolita laughed.

DJ nodded and stood up. She walked over to her clothe. Dj tied her plaid shirt around her waist, strapped on her gloves, and pulled on her skull bandana over her nose and mouth.

Nobu rolled out of bed landing right on the hard wood floor beside her. "SONOFAFUCK!" she yelled clutching her shoulder in pain. DJ laughed and slipped towards her friend.

She crouched beside her fallen friend who whispered curse words as she twisted on the floor. "Your a real idiot you know that?" she reached over and housed her friend up. Nobu whined once again, letting her friend pick her up off the floor.

Once Nobu was stable she walked over to the small bathroom where she had layed her clothes. She pulled on her sweat-shirt and her goggles. She strapped her pistles to her belt and looked at herself in the broken mirror that hung over the sink. DJ couldn't take her eyes off the pistles. She actually was honestly scared to death of them because she knew that when Nobu shot...she never missed.

"Hey DJ," Nobu's voice brought DJ out of her trance "You ready?" the ginger gestured toward the door. DJ stood up straight and grabbed her bag and bat. "As ready as I'll ever be." she grinned.

They both walked out of the door, closing it behind them and walking down the stairs since the elevator didn't work. Suddenly DJ and Nobu looked up to see the sun shining.

And for once...DJ actually began to think Nobu was right.

Things were starting to look up for them.


End file.
